The Great Seashell Case - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Angie decides Steve needs some assistance ...


_Sammy & Ilna - so much fun, every day, every minute I spend with you and in the REAL World. Thank you for being a candle in the window for me._

_REALMcRollers & Readers - Thank you so much for continuing to provide suck wonderful feedback, it means a lot to us. Angie sends you hugs!_

_This one is in honor of my Grandpa Tom who would have turned 131 yesterday, 7/21. He was an amazing, loving wonderful man who came to America at age 14 alone and started a new life in the new world. I'm honored to be his granddaughter. S'agapo papou! (I love you, grandpa)_

* * *

**The Great Seashell Case**

As Catherine placed the remaining items back in her night table drawer after straightening it out, Angie, from her perch on her parent's bed, reached for one and held fast.

"Daddy work."

"Actually, that's Mommy's," Catherine said with a smile, but you're right, it looks just like Daddy's."

"Daddy see," the toddler said and held it to her chest. "W'ehe Daddy?"

"You wanna show Daddy?" Catherine closed the drawer. At Angie's nod she held a hand out. "He's on the deck, come on, baby girl."

Turning to her tummy to slide off the bed, Angie took her mother's hand and headed for the hall. "Sow Daddy ah ee beb," she began and kept up a dialog until Catherine slid open the lanai door and she spotted him, causing the little face to light with a smile.

Angie gripped the badge that was the same size as her hand. Holding it out, she ran across the deck to Steve exclaiming, "Daddy! See Daddy, Angie work!" as Catherine followed at her heels with Cammie.

He'd just finished scrubbing the grill and tossed the rag he was using to dry his hands in the bin near the outdoor sink. Kneeling to catch their daughter, he looked at Catherine over her head. "Is that my badge?"

Catherine shook her head, even as he took a closer look. "It's mine. I was rearranging the drawer and Angie was helping me. She grabbed it, said, 'Daddy work' and made a beeline to come show you." Her smile was proud. "I figured she wanted you to see she 'found' it for you."

Deciding her parents were taking too long to acknowledge her request, the two year old placed her free hand on Steve's cheek and turned his face towards her own. "Angie work." She held the badge close to his face to make her point.

"Ahh, you want to go to work?" He shared a grin with his wife.

"Angie work." She hopped off the knee she'd been perched on since he'd crouched to her level. "Go." She tugged his hand.

Steve stood, keeping his hand in her tiny one. "Where are we going?" he asked as Cammie chuffed and waited at the ready in case she was needed for a new game her little human had decided on.

"Ah bed do at geez, Daddy," the toddler explained as her next action had Steve's heart swelling with pride.

With the absolute confidence that was one hundred percent Angie, she placed the badge firmly against her waist at her right hip and looked up.

"Oh." Catherine couldn't contain a little gasp at their daughter copying the action she'd seen her husband make a thousand times.

Steve was momentarily speechless. His absolute love for the little face looking up at him with an expression of expectation he recognized as her mother's overwhelmed him for a few heartbeats … until the badge on it's leather holder hitting the deck with a soft plop made Angie's brow furrow and both parents chuckle.

"Here, baby girl." Catherine was kneeling in a second. "Your badge goes on your belt." She glanced up at Steve who was still smiling with a look akin to awe. "Or in your case on your _I love the Cookie Monster_ shorts, okay?" She slid the tongue of the holder onto the waistband of Angie's shorts and patted her leg, eliciting a huge, toothy grin. "There you go."

"Yay!" Angie clapped and spun to show her daddy. "Daddy, see!"

"I see. Now you're all set."

Reaching for his hand, she reminded him, "Angie work."

"Right, you're going to work. Do you want to go catch some bad guys?"

She shook her head, setting a curl free from her ponytail. "Work wif Daddy."

"Awwww." Catherine bent to kiss Angie's head. "You want to go to work _with_ Daddy?" Straightening, she placed a hand on Steve's bicep and squeezed. "I think the newest member of the task force is ready to help you catch all the bad guys, Commander."

Lifting Angie off her feet, Steve kissed her temple. "Well then, I think we should get to it." He pressed his nose to her cheek and said, "You know, that's your mommy's badge and she's an awesome investigator, so I think we should show her how you can find some clues."

The little girl's eyes danced with excitement. "Boo's coos!"

He held a hand up and she gleefully slapped it. "Yes! Like _Blue's Clues_." He hoisted her higher on his hip and gestured to the beach. "How about if we find some suspicious looking seashells and bring them back so Mommy can review the evidence?"

"That sounds like a plan." Catherine leaned up to kiss them both. "You two solve the great seashell case and Cammie and I will review the findings." She bent to ruffle the dogs fur before kissing the furry nose. "Right after we have a very important debriefing about her dinner." She grinned when at the word, Cammie did a little whirling hop. "How's that sound to the awesome task force team of McGarrett and McGarrett?"

"Always liked your strategies, Rollins. My partner and I are on the case." He placed Angie on her feet and smiled broadly. "Tell Mommy we're going to get clues so we can catch all the bad guys."

Angie nodded, unsure of her Daddy's words, but excited at knowing they were going to do something fun. "Mommy, ahh de guz wif Daddy."

"Okay, baby girl, go get 'em." She shook her head at how her badge came to mid thigh on her daughter's tiny leg as well the look of absolute delight on Steve's face. Knowing full well all the two year old understood about his work and the badge was that he wore it to go there, her heart warmed at how willing he was to make her idea of working with him an actual adventure. Unable to resist, she called out, "Hey, Commander!"

When he turned, she could see the lopsided grin forming before she spoke. "Make sure your partner doesn't trip over her badge."

As his laughter floated towards her, she placed a hand on Cammie's head and watched them walk over the lawn to the sand. With Angie's happy chatter reaching her ears, Catherine inhaled deeply and smiled.

_# End. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: __**marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net __**Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

_You can join our mailing list by __**emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

_And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


End file.
